Raven
by I Don't Bite-much
Summary: What if Alex wasn't the first teenage spy. This is the story of Raven, his predecessor. Shes already been a spy for 3 years, orphaned, shot but survived. Now she's off to Breacon Beacons for some more training. She's in trouble basically.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Hi guys, this is my first Alex Rider fanfic, there is gonna be lots of K-Unit and a possible Eagle/OC. This chapter is mostly background information so bear with me. Also I'm unsure of whether Alex is actually gonna be in this one. Sorry.**

* * *

Raven sighed. She was getting bored; she had already been in the car for 2 hours. The suited MI6 agent driving blinked. That solitary sigh was the only sign of life come from the young woman in the past two hours. He waited, wondering if she was going to say something but nothing more came from the passenger seat. The agent resumed his concentration on the bumpy road in front of him, knowing they were nearing the destination.

Within 20 minutes the car slid to a halt. Raven slipped out, the white knuckle grip on her duffle the only outward sign of emotion. The other agent nodded respectfully before speeding off, gladly escaping from the cold gaze of the young woman.

Raven turned to face her new home. She felt like she was stranded in hell on earth. Also known as Breacon Beacons.

The 17-year old let her mask slip for a moment as she took in her surroundings-the dingy huts, the chill wind and the high fences. She gave a mental shake and resumed her tough exterior; a stony look became apparent on her face. Straightening her shoulders she marched towards the sergeant's office, remembering the directions from a map her bosses had shown her.

Before she had gone twelve steps he had to stop and readjust her bag, once again cursing the thugs that had tried to beat her up a week ago. She had been caught and beaten but escaped before the head honcho came along, but not before several ribs were broken and a myriad of bruises and scars formed. That was the reason she was here. For her own 'protection'. Glad that none of the soldiers were around to see her moment of pain, she continued her journey.

5 minutes later she arrived at what she hoped was the right door. Knocking she waited in silence, staying alert to her surroundings. 'Enter!' A deep and slightly familiar voice ordered.

Raven opened the door and marched over the threshold. Her head was held high but her eyes were scanning everywhere in the room except at the figure in front of her. One thing the young woman wanted to miss was the reaction of a haughty sergeant when he realised she was the one staying here indefinitely. Due to this, she was not prepared for what came next.

"Birdie?" Asked an incredulous voice.

Ravens eyes snapped down to the sergeants and met with a fierce jolt of recognition. She recovered first.

"Sarge. Long time no see." He nodded, still unable to speak. "And by the way Sarge-it's Raven. Not Birdie".

The mans lips turned up slightly at his young companion as he remembered his first meeting with her.

* * *

It was about three years ago in London. The sergeant had received a call 'asking' him to come to MI6 headquarters to give a new agent two weeks worth of intensive training. He had expected a new agent who needed whipping into shape. What he got was a 14 year old girl who had yelled at him in Spanish for ten minutes before he could get a word in. He would never admit it but he was immediately impressed by her attitude.

He tried to make her life hell at first. It wasn't that the sergeant had anything against her in particular but he was angry at MI6 for dragging her into the wrong world. So was she. For the whole two weeks she would scowl and mumble _hijo de perra_ whenever MI6 or Alan Blunt was mentioned.

However, as the two weeks began to draw to a close, the sergeant began to feel a grudging respect for the half-Spanish little hellcat. Raven was tough, intelligent and sarcastic, irritating him on several occasions but gradually earning his approval. The nickname 'Birdie' became more of a compliment than an insult although she still hated the name. He was impressed by her unerring determination to succeed and her ability to do so, however much she disliked her current position.

Hand-to-hand combat had always been Ravens forte. Even before she got wrapped up in the wrong business she knew all of the basics and quite a bit more in at least five disciplines. She also had natural instincts and was a born fighter. During one of his few conversations with Blunt, the sergeant discovered that before she was 'recruited' she was outnumbered ten to one by men all at least 5 years older than her and not only had she escaped, shed knocked several unconscious and severely incapacitated the others before feeing and somehow ending up in Blunts office.

After the training was over, Raven was shipped off to Andorra, for what purpose the sergeant never discovered. He hadn't seen her since until she suddenly showed up in his office after he received a phone call from MI6 asking him to lodge and train a high-ranking agent for an indefinite period of time. Seeing as he had had no choice he agreed and here Raven was.

He scanned her over subconsciously and noted the various bruises and scars that littered her face and arms. Opening his mouth and frowning, he began to say something but realized business should come first.

"Right. We've put you with K-Unit as one of their members has joined your people not so long back and so he needed a replacement." He was taken back by the uncharacteristic venom in Raven's voice.

"They are _not_ my people." She all but snarled, before replacing it with a stony mask. The sergeant thought about questioning this but the cold look in Ravens eyes chilled him and he wisely decided against it. Clearing his throat he spoke again.

"I've already given you the 'maggot' speech as well as 'welcome to hell' so ill just stick to the important stuff. You will keep the name Raven as most of the soldiers will think it's a code name. You are staying here until further notice and as of such will be trained as a soldier. Capish?"

"Capish." She nodded, a wry smile spreading across her face.

"We'll go collect you a uniform then ill show you to your hut. By the way Birdie, I don't want any funny business whilst your here. Ok?" Raven tried but failed to look innocent and grinned before following her old colleague out of the building. After collecting a uniform from the store, she was shown to her new home and informed that her unit was training at the minute but had been informed of her imminent arrival, although they didn't know she was here yet.

The young woman looked around the hut. There were four beds, three of which had personal belongings on or around them. She shoved her duffel bad under the empty bed and changed into her uniform, before sitting on the bed. Minutes later she was fast asleep, the events of the previous 2 hours catching up on her.

* * *

**Translation:**

_**hijo de perra**_**=son of a bit** apparently.**

**Well, this is the first chapter and I should be able to update soon if you guys like it. Reviews make me happy and for each reviewer I'll give a virtual hug ok? Next chapter they'll be more on Ravens background as well as a surprise. Umm…I don't speak Spanish so I got that from the internet. If it's wrong don't blame me. Thanks ******** Hannah**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's me again! This chapter is for both of my reviews so far, Katie and Purple Gal. Thanks guys, you're the reason I actually continue writing. And Purple Gal? I may actually put Alex in in a bit, just for you ******

* * *

The next thing Raven became aware of was someone shaking her awake roughly. Instinctively, her fist flew out in the general direction of her attackers solar plexus. She heard a satisfying whoosh of air before jumping off the bed and raising her arms in a defensive stance. Unbeknownst to her, her attacker had a friend. Somebody else grabbed her from behind. Raven immediately began to struggle fiercely, ignoring the pain coming from her ribs.

Suddenly she had a brainwave. Beginning to swing her legs, Raven hooked one of hers behind her attackers and swept it forward, knocking him to the floor. Immediately she backed against the wall, surveying the room. The second guy began to stand slowly from his prone position on the floor. The first one was sat on the end of a bed rubbing his stomach slowly.

Raven turned her attention back to the other man, ignoring the trickle of blood escaping from her cut lip. As both of them managed to stand, she raised her fists into a defensive position. The shorter of the two raised his hands in a placating manner and took a step back before rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the floor.

As one, they all seemed to realise the other party was wearing an SAS uniform. Raven lowered her hands as they all stared at each other in silence.

"_Joder!"_ muttered Raven. Both men looked slightly confused and she took the opportunity to examine them. The one she had hit first was tall and wiry, with a slightly beaked nose. He had nice eyes she mused silently, they were grey and seemed to laugh at the world but see exactly what it was at the same time. He appeared to be about 22-23.

The other guy was older but shorter. He was looking at her bruises carefully trying to examine her from about 4 feet away. If she had to take a guess, Raven would assume he was a medic. He had that shrewd loo about him and was surveying her through piercing blue eyes.

As she was staring at them, she knew they were taking the opportunity to survey her. Raven knew what they would see, a bronze toned, tall girl, with shoulder length dark curls who was relatively skinny, covered in scars and bruises. Quickly she resumed her pokerface, letting no emotions escape her mask. Everything was silent for about 30 seconds until a single drop of blood from the forgotten cut on her lip, dripped to the floor with a soft splat.

They all stared at it in silence. The supposed medic opened his mouth but the door swung open before he could get a word out. As the door moved, Raven automatically slunk into the shadows, making herself as invisible as possible. All three occupants of the room turned to face the intruder. Unbeknownst to Raven, her two companions were looking at their unit leader. All Raven knew is she was looking at her brother.

As the door opened, the man had begun to speak. "Listen up guys, sergeant says the agent we're babysittin-"he broke off as Raven stepped out of the shadows. Staring at his younger sister, he briefly noted the numerous scars and bruises littering the visible skin, not to mention the still bleeding lip. He quickly pushed these thoughts aside and crossed the room in three strides and enveloped Raven in a bone crushing hug. For once, not caring about showing emotions, Raven hugged him back.

They stayed that way for several minutes before Raven stepped back and lightly cuffed her brother around the head. "I do not need baby-sitting James."

As she waited for him to regain speech, she pondered on the idea that her brother could do a fair impression of a goldfish. Finally James found his voice. "You're the agent we have to look after?"

Ravens mouth twitched. "No you _burro_, I go around wearing an SAS uniform for fun. Of course I'm the agent." Her brother seemed about to argue but a cough caught the siblings attention. They turned to the other occupants, who had been silent up until that time.

"Err… Wolf? Who is this?" asked the shorter one in a Scottish accent.

"This is my sister, Raven. As well as being the MI6 agent we have to look after for a while. Although I have no idea how or when she became an agent. She's only 17!"

"Umm... You do know I can hear you right? And for your information Ja-Wolf, I've been an agent for three years now."

Wolf looked furious and was about to start yelling from the look on his face, but Raven interrupted his rant before it had time to begin. "_Mierde!_ I'll explain what I can later, but we were supposed to be at the assault course five minutes ago."

There was a quick scramble to get ready during which Raven learnt that the other two members of her unit were Eagle and Snake before K-Unit ran to the assault course quickly but silently, Raven following the others. They managed to get to the wooden structure within 5 minutes, so they were just less than 10 minutes late. When they arrived, the two units that were already there stared at Raven in shock, silence falling over the eight men as they spotted Raven at the back of the group.

It appeared that wolf was the only one who had been informed of her arrival, Raven mused before realizing she was now getting stared at by eight large soldiers, with the rest of her team glaring at the other units.

Only one thought bubbled to the surface of her mind.

"Mierde."

* * *

**Translation:  
**_**Joder**_** = Fu*k  
**_**Burro**_** = Donkey  
**_**Mierde**_** = Shi*  
****As always, I used an online translator seeing as though I took German, not Spanish so blame the internet if something is wrong. If it is feel free to correct me through either a private message or a review. *hint hint*  
****Told you I'd update soon. Might be able to get another one up tomorrow but its uncertain at the mo. Bet none of you were expecting that twist were you? Virtual hugs go out to both of my reviewers so far, if you update this chapter you'll also get a virtual cookie ******** Hannah.**


End file.
